


Валет Белой Королевы

by Alex_Alair



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Alair/pseuds/Alex_Alair
Summary: Валет Червей уже давно не любит свою Даму. Она не станет королевой, она не так уж привлекательна, она не совсем нормальна. А ее маленькая сестра Мирана...





	Валет Белой Королевы

За долгие годы до прибытия Алисы в Страну Чудес впервые, в Волшебном Мире правила не Красная Королева Иррацибета, а ее отец, который намеревался передать трон младшей дочери – Белой Даме Миране. У Красной же Дамы оставалось лишь одно утешение – ее Валет Червей Илосович Стейн. Он всегда был и будет на стороне Иррацибеты, его покровительницы. И казалось бы, для него совсем не важен тот факт, что она далеко не красавица и не совсем уравновешена.  
Однако в мечтах, что овладевали разумом по ночам, Валет целовал вовсе не алые губы Красной Дамы. Его ладони скользили по белым плечам, стягивая светлое, словно мраморное, платье. Мирана фон Марамориал. Белая Дама. Его собственная маленькая Мечта. Во снах он приходил к ней в комнату, запирал дверь и…овладевал ею. Слушал тихие стоны и то, как она называет его Своим Королем. Пьянящее чувство собственной власти даже во сне возбуждало Стейна. А если учесть, что ночевал он в последнее время в покоях Красной Дамы, то нетрудно догадаться, с чего начинался день Валета. И каждый раз эти минуты были ужаснейшей пыткой. Видеть перед собой лицо Иррацибеты, слышать ее сдавленные стоны и тихий неприятный голос, который повторял одно и то же – «Стейн, я люблю тебя, люблю..,» И не мог он сказать ей, что ненавидит ее. Глядя в это наивное лицо он не мог прокричать «Я тебя ненавижу!»  
***  
Однажды вечером Валет, по своему обыкновению, направлялся в покои Иррацибеты, как вдруг его остановил один из пажей.  
-Простите, господин Валет, но к Красной Даме нельзя. Она больна, сейчас у нее лекарь и он пробудет там всю ночь.  
-Чем же она так больна?  
-О, простудой, не более. Но лекарь велел никого к ней не пускать.  
Сумев сокрыть улыбку, Валет направился в другую часть дворца, где жила Она. Мирана, его мраморная мечта. Маленькая белая дама, которая и не подозревала, какой гость сегодня посетит ее.  
Дорога до покоев Мраморной дамы не заняла много времени у Валета. Дойдя до светлых дверей, он тихо постучал. Из комнаты раздался нежный голосок, позволяющий посетителю войти. Стейн распахнул дверь и, войдя в покои, увидел Ее. Мирана сидела перед зеркалом и расчесывала свои длинные белые волосы.  
-Валет Стейн, что привело вас ко мне? – беззаботно улыбнулась дама, глядя через зеркало на мужчину.  
-Я…хотел сообщить, что ваша сестра больна, ваше Высочество.  
-О, я знаю об этом. Кажется, она простудилась, пока гуляла по саду. – грустно ответила девушка. Затем она встала с пуфика и подошла к Валету. – Вы хотели что-то еще?  
-Нет…то есть… – Стейн замялся, говоря о таких вещах. – Я..  
Не дожидаясь ответа мужчины, Мирана осторожно поцеловала его своими черными губками.  
-Вы ведь пришли за этим. – полувопрос - полуутверждение.  
-Да, моя королева, - только и смог выдохнуть Стейн, отвечая на поцелуй мраморной принцессы.  
Недолго продолжилась сия экзекуция, Валет сорвался первым. Все происходило как в его снах – он целовал черные мраморные губы, его ладони скользили по плечам, обнажая нежную кожу. Наконец дама предстала перед ним совершенно обнаженной и показалась ему куда лучше ночных мечтаний. Сухие ладони Стейна изучали каждый миллиметр тонкого тела, позволяя девушке обнажить и его. Несколько мгновений – и они оба обнажены, а их желанию нет предела. Валету хватает одного усилия, чтобы любовники оказались на застеленной белым шелком постели. Илосович Стейн давно мечтал об этом, но не мог даже представить, что все будет НАСТОЛЬКО великолепно. Что с девственно чистой Мираной он испытает небывалое удовольствие, какого ему не могла дать ни одна встреча с Иррацибетой. И правда, младшая сестра во всем превосходила старшую…  
Валет покинул ее покои лишь к утру, чтобы никто ничего не заметил и не заподозрил. А сам пообещал себе, что вернется в спальню Мираны. И очень скоро.


End file.
